


Heavy in Your Arms

by Regalchipmunk



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Adoption, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Guilt, Hecate Softbroom, Magic has spoken, Magical Shenanigans, Mammabear!Pippa, Mentor!Hecate, Multi, Multiple Marriage, Music, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Some angst, Soulmates, ancient magics, confused Mildred, death of a character, pennance, what did I even do?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalchipmunk/pseuds/Regalchipmunk
Summary: Mildred Hubble is a different Witch the first in her family in generations. It's a slap to the face for Miss Hardbroom when this fact is thrown in her face. Can she correct her failure and help her charge through the most difficult time in her life while navigating a new relationship
Relationships: Hecate Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate/Julie, Hecate/Julie/Pippa
Comments: 36
Kudos: 92





	1. A discovery

Mildred Hubble wandered the halls of Cackles Academy for Witches. The shadows from the night sky creating a mysterious feeling about the halls. She knew she shouldn’t be out but her mind was in turmoil. She was out of her depth in a school for magic where she was eleven years behind everyone else. She hadn’t asked for help, determined to do it on her own. There were so many nuances to the Code and the Craft that she was drowning. Miss Hardbroom was a difficult woman to read some days as straight as she kept her face, but over the last few months Mildred had learned just how expressive her deputy headmistress’ face and actions were. 

There was a click and a creak signaling that a door was opening. Mildred figured she was caught and would be serving detention in the potions room with the stern second in command of the school. 

“Miss Hardbroom I’m sorry for being out of bounds after lights out…” Mildred started rambling only to realize that when she stuck her head into what she thought was a room with the strict form mistress inside it that it was in fact just an empty room. One wall completely mirrored and the opposite wall a bar about waist high. A dance studio, the young girl realized. Something that she had honestly missed since joining the academy where there were sports abounds now but no dance class. 

Mildred wandered further into the room breathing deeply with a small look of wonder as she felt the floor under her feet. She remembered reading something about changing her clothes with magic and she tried very hard to imagine what she wanted. Then she felt her magic well up in her body before she closed her eyes focusing harder and the opened them to see that her magic had done what she wanted. Her feet were bare except for toe socks and she had a tank top and Capri pants on. She stretched, languishing in the gentle stretch of muscles she thought were long gone and amazed at how flexible she still was despite her lack of practice. 

She thought of a song that she had heard when she was smaller by Florence and The Machine and to her surprise the song started up in the room at a low level. She began freestyle to get back into the movements of dancing languishing in the low steady beat of the song. As she continued moving she was unaware of a tall figure making her own way to the very room she was in. 

Hecate Hardbroom was a tall, thin woman. Usually dressed in all black with her long dark hair in a severe bun, tonight she was not dressed so, having already taken her hair down and getting ready for bed in a dark nightgown. But when the alarm charm on the old studio door went off lowly in her room she made her way down the hall wondering who was out after lights out.

As the older woman neared her destination she heard the low tones of a non-magical song that was completely enthralling to her. Instead of busting in she decided to peek in and see what was going on. The sight startled her as she saw the form of a girl she knew well moving around the dance floor like she owned it. Mildred Hubble. The girl was from a non magical family. The infuriating girl who was almost from a different planet and Hecate herself was unsure how do deal with the girl not knowing the most basic things about her heritage, even if she was the first witch of a witching family. For all of Mildred Hubbles’ fallacies as a witch, Hecate had to admit that it truly wasn’t the young witches fault. She hadn’t grown up learning the Witches Code and the stern and dark woman was ashamed to say that no one had stepped up to help her learn them. She hadn’t because she didn’t want the ordinary world mixing with the witching world out of fear.  
Hecate watched the girl silently as she gracefully flew around the room. There was no other word for it. The tall woman listened to the Lyrics of the song and realized that to go with the lyrics some of the moves that Mildred was pulling helped to tell the story of the song. She could feel the emotion coming out of the girl as she owned the floor. As the song came to an end Hecate got a glimpse of Mildred’s face, tears staining her cheeks as she breathed and stretched some more before the music started again. The next minutes were spent with Miss Hardbroom’s eyes glued to the story unfolding before her and as the song ended for the second time, she found herself stepping into the room to sit as silently as she could. 

As for Mildred, she was becoming tired and so changed the song with nary a thought. A waltz started up and Hecate was surprised to see her young pupil put her arms out as if she had a partner. As Mildred began gracefully moving about the floor Hecate decided that it was time to make her presence known. She swiftly inserted herself into the girls arms and was impressed when Mildred, though wide eyed now, did not miss a single step as she led her teacher around the room. 

“I’m sorry Miss Hardbroom, I just needed to clear my head and the door opened as I walked by…” the words spilled out of her pupils mouth in fear of earning yet another detention. Hecate let her stern persona fall a bit and gave the girl a small smile. 

“What has you so flustered that you needed to dance?” Hecate asked. Mildred led her in an awkward dip followed by a lift that came off nearly flawless if the girl had been taller.  
“I keep thinking about how I am always doing something wrong because I don’t know anything about this world. I’ll always be bottom of the class because even though I study and try hard there are things that everyone assumes I just know because I am a witch. But as the only witch my Mums never been able to teach me, she isn’t a witch.” Mildred let the words spill out. Words and feelings that had been bothering her since day one of her witching education, they were words that hit Hecate like a slap in the face. Enough of a startle to make her stumble just barely as she felt ashamed of herself for her actions over the time that Mildred Hubble had been under her tutelage.

The taller woman closed her eyes and stopped their movements before conjuring two chairs and sitting her pupil down. Tears welled up and her throat became tight at the disservice that she and the staff of the school had done to this child. 

“You are right Mildred Hubble and I can’t express how sorry I am for not thinking of that before now, until you actually said it. As witches it is our mother’s job to teach us the craft and we to teach our daughters and so on. I am very ashamed to say that our frustrations with you acting like a toddler in an older child’s body are because you really are just that.” Mildred’s face fell as her jaw dropped at her form tutors words and Hecate raised a hand to stay the younger girls’ outburst. “Magically speaking in the customs, knowledge and basics you are still a baby. Having never been taught the most basic things and I had assumed that Maud Spellbody and Miss Nightshade would have taught you and explained them. We teachers should never have expected that, it is not your friends job to teach you our ways. Later this morning I will speak with Miss Cackle about our outright failure to ensure you even understood the basics.” Hecate looked into the brown eyes of her pupil at the shock there and the awe as she realized that the girl truly had the power to be a great witch, perhaps with power surpassing the potions mistresses own considerable power. “Now I think it is time for us to turn in Mildred Hubble, for the morning will come very soon and I don’t want you sleepless and trying to brew potions.” And with a snap of her fingers she had transferred Mildred to her room and a second snap had her in her room.

Sleep would not be easy for the tall woman this night. She was not accustomed to failure and this was a big fail in her eyes. She curled up on her four poster bed and wept for the cruel way she had helped to dump a child into a new world with zero help at all.


	2. A conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and Ada converse about Mildred. Mildred is none the wiser.

The bell sounded much too soon for Hecate’s liking. Her hair tangled having been mussed by restless sleep. Her head ached after crying herself to sleep and sleeping so little. She rose and made ready for the day, wondering if the at the end she would still feel horrible.

Mildred woke with the bell and silently got ready for the day unaware of the changes that this day would bring. While last night she knew she had been candid with her teacher, there had been no detention handed for being cheeky. Instead her form tutor had admitted her mistakes and then sent her to bed. Mildred would never tell anyone how soft Miss Hardbroom had been; no one would believe her anyway.

Hecate made her way down to breakfast in the great hall, taking her seat beside Ada and leaning over to get the honey for her first cup of tea. Ada; and indeed most of the school, did not bother her before she had finished at least one cup of tea. Ethel Hallow had learned the hard way in her very first term that you also do not wake Miss Hardbroom up unless there is a dire emergency. Hecate finished her cup quickly and leaned toward the shorter headmistress before speaking. 

“Ada, I need to speak to you this morning if possible about a failing of ours in regards to one of the girls.” The dark woman mentioned and watched as the plump witch beside her stiffened and looked at her with incredulity. 

“Certainly Hecate, we need to rectify it immediately but I will be very frank I can’t think of who we’ve failed.” Ada paused turning to her porridge and frowned as she mulled over who could possibly be struggling so badly. The headmistress found herself coming up blank, as there were several girls who struggled in different areas. 

Breakfast passed and the girls headed off to classes for revisions before exam season. Ada and Hecate made their way to the headmistress’ office for the impromptu meeting. As they entered the office Ada snapped her fingers and a tea service popped into existence between the two women as they sat at her desk. They made their cups in silence as Hecate attempted to bolster herself and Ada still ruminating over who they could have failed so badly that her deputy was up in arms about it.

“Mildred Hubble, Ada, is who we have failed. Seriously I might add.” Hecate said quickly after taking her first sip of her third cup of tea. Ada looked at her in shock. “She has never learned the plants, their properties, our customs, or any of the basics simply because her mother is not a witch. When she came here we were frustrated that she didn’t know anything. We have called her lazy, titled her as the worst witch. The damage that we have inflicted on a child who can’t help it astounds me and the worst part about it Ada, is that I didn’t think of our failing until I caught her out of bed last night crying while dancing in the old studio. She quite literally screamed it at me!” the darker woman said with such pain in her voice and like her, Ada looked quite like she had been slapped in the face, her eyes wide and her mouth in an ‘o’ . 

“Hecate, truly we have failed her haven’t we? I thought her friends would have explained those things to her and that after some immersion she would pick up on it. I never accounted for that fact that the girls wouldn’t realize it.” Ada said as she abandoned her desk and paced the room wringing her hands. “Do you have a plan to help fix it?”

Hecate nodded. “I plan to take her aside in the evenings and perhaps have her come for a week or two during the break if her mother permits it for me to help her learn our ways and customs.” Ada smiled knowing that her Second in command had most likely spent the night not sleeping well but devising a way to fix the problem that she help to create. 

“Have you spoken with Miss Hubble about this yet?” Ada inquired. Hecate shook her head. 

“Not yet, I plan to keep her after potions this afternoon to speak with her about it, and to speak with her about the dance studio. Her magic opened it by itself and last night she was playing tracks and dancing at the same time Ada, she’s displaying power in spades and I hope to also school her in learning to control it before she has an emotional outburst attached to her magic that hurts her or someone else.” Ada looked agog at that revelation before smiling. 

“Is she any good at dancing?” Ada asked with a smirk. Hecate nodded seriously.

“Ada, she managed too, on a whim, choreograph a beautiful contemporary piece, and led me in a perfectly complicated waltz with a dip that was only bungled because of the difference in our height.” Hecate stated. Her comment made Ada stop and look at the potions mistress in front of her.

“Well then, I suppose you two can use the old dance studio then. With no dance instructor we can’t have the class anymore with out a teacher, so I see no reason to let the room go to waste.” Ada nodded to herself and then smiled. “I suppose that you have a plan to disperse the knowledge of last night’s revelation or are we keeping this to ourselves?” Ada asked

“I think we should make it known our failings because the blame lies with all of us as her teachers. However I would like to be the one correcting her education of our world, I am much more likely to give her detentions and remedial lessons than anyone else and since Ethel Hallow has decided that Mildred should be her mortal enemy I shall endeavor to keep the information from said Hallow sister.” Hecate said. Ada nodded thinking this was a good idea, though after Esmeralda Hallow, Ethel was quite the chore.

With the plan in place Hecate felt better; for the next few minutes anyway, when she realized she would have to talk to the girl. The two women went their separate ways for the morning now. Hecate went to teach her classes and Ada to do more never ending paperwork. 

Hecate arrived to her classroom to notice that Mildred was already there, reading a book and drawing. The tall woman was silent as she managed to work her way around behind the third form girl and look over her shoulder. Hecate was surprised to see rather accurate drawings of ingredients, labeled with their name, common and Latin, as well as their properties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well let me know what you all think, good and bad. Also cliff hangers...


	3. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the teachers are confronted. Realizations are made. Pippa calls Hecate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a time skip after this chapter (a small one I promise). I know Hecate is a little OOC but I like to think she's a mushy marshmallow on the inside. Shake ups are coming soon.

“Does taking your notes and revising like this help you more?” Hecate’s voice, soft and low sounded from behind Mildred, causing the girl to startle and gasp. She turned quickly to face her form mistress with wide brown eyes.

“It does. Always has really, I don’t pick up much just listening or reading. Hands on is best for me and drawing them and writing the properties makes them stick in my brain even better.” She looked down with a frown before continuing. “In normal school I was allowed to take my notes however I wanted but when I got here and tried to explain I was cut off and given detentions for taking notes like that and so I stopped and I just don’t sleep much and try to study before classes by myself so that I’ll be left alone and might scrape a pass in class.” Mildred explained, the words again tearing through the taller woman like a hot sword, making her flinch. She really had messed up. Everyone had, perhaps except Mr. Rowan-Webb, who treated Mildred as if she was a long lost granddaughter, as he did with most of the girls in the school. “Please don’t tell anyone, I promise I’ll only draw in my room from now on, or in art!” Mildred let the words tumble out afraid that she would be reprimanded again. Hecate flinched again, causing Mildred to look at her with a furrowed brow. The potions mistress took a deep breath before sitting next to Mildred and looking her in the eyes. Brown met watery brown eyes and Mildred thought her form mistress might be trying not to cry.

“I am so sorry Mildred. I can not express how sorry I am, how sorry we teachers should be.” She rubbed a hand awkwardly along Mildred’s arm before pulling back and taking a deep breath. “When you came here and Maud lied about the school you were down for and then I saw your exam I thought you were merely a jokester. Your pictures were moving across the page so I knew you definitely had magic but it never once had crossed our minds that you didn’t know about it until that morning.” Hecate was spilling to much, telling the girl to much but she didn’t care. “You’ve come so far in three years and I am proud of that, but I could have done so much more to help you out.” The taller woman gave a small smile before standing straight and stiff as she normally did. “For this reason you will have lessons with me starting tonight. They will continue through every other day so that we can immerse you in our culture and teach you the things that you don’t know yet, but should.” She paused for a moment as Mildred look at her with curiosity. “That means you have permanent detentions three nights a week if anyone asks you.” Hecate smiled for a second and Mildred’s eyes lit up nodding in understanding.

“Yes Miss Hardbroom!” Mildred chirped before going back to her revising. With a few minutes left before class Mildred was hurried in finishing her revising of the potion they were doing in this particular period. It was scant minutes later when Ethel Hallow entered the lab and went to her seat. Mildred subtly watched her rival and noticed that Ethel’s cheeks were shiny, like they were wet. It gave Mildred pause for two seconds before she realized she shouldn’t care about Ethel at all because she didn’t care about her in return. 

A few minutes after Ethel entered the classroom many other girls began making their way to their seats in the laboratory. Class ensued with only minor mistakes from Mildred thanks to her last minute revising. Nothing major and Hecate found herself smiling. The rest of the day ended normally. Quietly. That evening at the staff meeting the failure was pointed out with Gwen, Algernon, and Dimity dropping their jaws in shock and then the women leaving in tears realizing their mistake. 

“It’s about time you witches realized what you were doing. I’m a Wizard, I cant teach her actual Witching Ways, I don’t know them, but I do know spell science and you lot seemed to think she should just absorb everything via osmosis.” Algie snorted before looking at the women in the room. “I told you lot before to take care with Mildred Hubble, and you didn’t listen until she couldn’t handle the emotions anymore. At least we were lucky that her magic didn’t act out.” He stated serenely before leaving the room swiftly.

Ada thought back to shortly after Algie had been returned to them and realized that he was right as well. Mildred was a very powerful witch in her own right, with 13 generations of magic flowing through her veins. Mildred’s magic was somewhat uncontrolled magic that needed to be nurtured. There was a plan in place for that and for that, Ada was happy. 

Hecate had made her way to her rooms thinking on her day and as she greeted her familiar Morgana she toed off her boots and began letting her hair out of her bun. She was starting to hum to herself when a voice caught her attention. Pippa Pentangle was grinning at her from her vanity mirror. Hecate rolled her eyes as she made her way over and sat down waving to accept the call. 

“Well hello Hiccup, long day?” Pippa smiled. Hecate grinned before nodding and then sank down in her chair with a sigh.

“It’s been a very long day Pipsqueak. Last night I think I managed about two hours of restful sleep after Mildred Hubble was caught out of bounds after lights out. She was dancing in the old dance studio.” Hecate said as she placed her handful of hairpins in their bowl on the vanity. Pippa raised an eyebrow before beginning to fiddle with her own hairpins.

“Can she dance?” the Pentangles headmistress asked. Hecate looked at her with wide eyes.

“Pippa, for all the dances that we have been to and done in our lives I will never be as good as Mildred Hubble. She lead a perfectly controlled waltz. While yelling at me and having a mental breakdown about her upbringing. And her magic was controlling the music playing throughout the room.” Pippa’s jaw dropped. “Pipsqueak I think her focus on the music is the only thing that stopped her magic from flaring up. Though loathe I am to admit it she brought up very good points about her treatment here and Ada and I have corrected it and put a plan in place to help her. As a matter of fact I should redo my hair and make my way to the lab to meet her for her first lesson.” Hecate stated as she started to wave her hand to redo her usual bun. 

“Hiccup, just leave your hair down. Be approachable, you are teaching her our ways and as such all the after hours work is going to be hell on your head and neck if you keep that mane of hair so tightly pinned to your head. If you are not brewing potions then I do not think you need it pinned up. Maybe a braid but don’t torture yourself any longer than needed with that bun.” Pippa said firmly. She believed in comfort especially after hours and safety as well but she also remembered how much Hecate’s hair started to hurt her because of its weight and thickness after hours of being pinned up. For all the trouble and headache it caused her Hecate was very proud of her mane of hair. Pippa watched as her friend sighed but nodded before they parted ways and she made her way to the lab.


	4. Just a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred has progressed greatly. There's just a feeling she can't shake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's this piece here. I'm so so so sorry it took so long...

It had been some weeks since the first lesson with Miss Hardbroom. Mildred had made much progress in her understanding of what it meant to be a witch. She had nearly had a heart attack seeing her form mistress so relaxed. Over the next few meetings though she had learned not to question seeing her teacher with her hair down and her in more relaxed clothing. It was coming upon Winter break now and Mildred was looking forward to going home to see her mother. Hecate was planning on making her way to Pentangles to visit Pippa during the break.

Mildred sat in her bedroom looking down at the town below where she lived with her mum when she wasn’t at school. While it bugged her that she didn’t see her mum much anymore she mirrored as much as she could and kept Julie updated. Miss Hardbroom had unknowingly helped Mildred feel better about being away from home. Most of the other teachers were more understanding than they had been and Mildred knew it was because Miss Hardbroom had spoken to them. She was grateful, and ashamed that she hadn’t actually asked for help earlier. 

Mildred looked toward the hospital in the town below knowing that her mother was most likely at work. She loved that her mum was a nurse; even though she was studying for her art degree to get into creative therapy for people with special needs. Mildred had a strange feeling though. That something was going to happen. It had been nagging at her since the night before. She wondered if she should tell Miss Hardbroom. It was one of the things that her tutor was attempting to instill in her. Learning to listen to her instincts and tell an adult first instead of trying to fix it by herself. The feeling was getting stronger and so she made her way to Miss Hardbroom. 

Her form mistress was working on her own potions research when she knocked and entered through the open door. Her tutor looked at her and sensed a worry in her young charge. 

“Mildred Hubble, what brings you here this morning?” Hecate asked as she placed a stasis spell over her work and gave all of her attention to the young witch. Mildred was twisting her hands nervously. 

“Just a feeling Miss Hardbroom. Something is going to happen and the feeling is just getting stronger and stronger. I can’t shake it and after those lessons a couple of weeks ago I am hesitant to ignore it. I don’t even know if it will be something bad but it will be something big, at least for me I suppose.” Mildred was now pacing as she rambled. Hecate had a feeling something was up but not urgent though the feeling getting stronger as the hours passed. She had thought it was just about her reuniting with Pippa, now that may not be the case.

“Calm yourself Mildred, I have had a similar feeling since last night, I had attributed it to the fact that this Yule will be the first I have spent outside the castle in decades and the first I will spend with Miss Pentangle since we were girls.” Hecate paused and tilted her head as she thought how to phrase her next sentence. “I fear that is no longer the case.” She spoke as the feeling got even stronger. Her mind went to Mildred’s mother. “Is your mother well?” Hecate asked. Mildred nodded.

“I spoke with her last night she passed her final for an art degree and was excited to work the maternity ward today.” Mildred informed her. Suddenly there was a boom that rattled the potion shelves. Glass plinking together as Mildred ran to the windows to look down on the town where a billowing cloud was rising in the air from the general vicinity of the hospital. She screamed and blacked out. Hecate caught her student before looking out the window and realizing what had happened. She gasped before transferring herself to Ada’s office. 

“Ada contact the council now, I need to go!” she yelled putting Mildred on a hastily conjured couch and was about to twist her hand to transfer when Ada stopped her.

“Hecate do you know what that boom was, or what’s wrong with Miss Hubble?” Ada said quickly moving to check the girl over. 

“I believe that she just witnessed her mother’s murder. The hospital in town just blew up. She had just come to me about a feeling that wouldn’t leave her alone. I’ve had the same feeling since last night but I couldn’t place it. Mistress Hubble told me that she had made arrangements for Mildred if she were to die so that she could remain in the witching world where she belongs. She filed them with the council last month.” Hecate said allowing herself to calm down some before straightening up again. “I need to go see if she is among the survivors Ada. I need to have that information before I wake Mildred.” Hecate said quickly. She waited long enough for Ada to nod her assent and transferred to the Hubble flat. She looked on the fridge for the directions to the hospital that Mildred had told her were on the fridge in case of an emergency. Hecate belatedly realized that her dress was not going to be received well in the ordinary world and so she waved her hand and was in a pair of slacks and a cream button up blouse with a thick coat to ward off the cold. She set off on her way quickly. 

Ada tucked a blanket around the unconscious girl and blew out a breath before she mirrored the council. The Great Wizard himself picked up.

“Miss Cackle, well met, what can I do for you?” he asked politely. Ada gave him the proper salutations before she frowned.

“Your Greatness, I fear that a student has just become orphaned. She had a feeling and then as an explosion in the town below us happened she passed out. She hasn’t woken. I sent Hecate to see if she could locate Julie Hubble, Mildred’s mother.” Ada was unsettled. Egbert’s eyes widened.

“Mistress Hubble gave us a document for her wishes for Mildred should something happen to her. She submitted it just a few weeks ago. She mentioned about Miss Hardbroom helping her and her daughter navigate our laws.” The wizard nodded and a witch showed up at his side. He muttered something to her and she scuttled away. “We managed to determine that there is magical ancestry for the Hubble line. It seems that Mildred is the first in 13 generations. While her mother has- had I suppose- Magical blood in her just no active magic, we were able to have the documents bind everything magically. If you are correct then the magic of the document will now show who would be best suited to adopt the girl.” He looked around before lowering his voice. “Ada, Mildred Hubble is a powerful witch. Thirteen total generations of magic in her. I am glad that Hecate has taken the task up to help her; she will need it more than ever now. I hope Hecate can let her humanity surface enough for this.” Ada looked shocked at his words she nodded before looking at the girl on the couch as the man spoke again. “I will review the records and visit later today or tomorrow. Please mirror if you need any other help, Ada, her magic may lash out if she isn’t used to controlling it. I advise that she be kept from anyone who may antagonize her negatively whilst she adjusts to her new reality.” 

Ada looked at the solemn way he was speaking and knew that he was right. “I will Egbert. I need to see to her now she may be stirring and I need to head her off at the pass.” She waited for his nod before she disconnected the call and went to kneel beside the stirring girl. 

Mildred groaned as she came around. She put a hand to her head before opening her eyes.   
She looked around noting that she was not in the potions lab. Her eyes widened as she began violently shaking. Ada put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Mildred calm down, we don’t know what’s happened for sure yet. Let us try and remain calm while we wait for news. Miss Hardbroom is on her way to the hospital now. She should be almost there by my count.” Ada said calmly at she reached her other hand out turning the girl’s face to hers. “Breathe with me and lets stay as calm as we can.” Ada said calmly. Just as Mildred was getting it down her door burst open as the other teachers rushed in.

“Miss Cackle, there’s been an explosion!” Dimity yelled.

“Is Hecate okay?” Gwen stated. 

“I don’t think the explosion was here dear.” Algernon said as he took in the surroundings.

Ada nodded at her only wizard on staff and stood to calm them down. 

“There was indeed an explosion but it was in the town not here at the school. We simply suffered the shockwaves it appears. Now let’s not talk about this anymore until we have further news.” Ada said sternly as she ushered all the teachers out of her office and returned to Mildred who had curled in on herself again and was staring into space.   
Ada wondered to herself how Hecate was getting on in her investigation. She hoped for Mildred that Julie was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, two updates in a day! A plot bunny that got in my way and this little update! Also, I am totally not sorry about the cliffhanger...


	5. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamma!Pippa arrives, Alma makes an appearance. Mildred gets cuddled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters in two days! enjoy!

Ada sat back beside Mildred as the girl stared off into space. She had no idea what to do really. Any other girls who had lost a parent had their remaining parent to help them cope with the loss. Ada didn’t even know what it was like to lose a parent. Her own still alive and well.

“Don’t worry yourself dear, I’m sure that we will hear from Miss Hardbroom soon. Why don’t we have some tea?” Ada tried to rouse Mildred. The girl just nodded and as Ada made tea she prattled on about other things as she could.

Hecate made her way down the streets swiftly noticing that it got busier as she approached the hospital. When she came upon it properly she found that it was cordoned off. She approached a woman in uniform and got her attention.

“Excuse me, do you know anything about Julie Hubble, she’s a nurse here?” Hecate asked hurriedly. “I need to know please if you know anything. I need to be able to tell her daughter.” The woman looked Hecate up and down. Hecate conjured a card with a phone number into her pocket and the she pulled it out and handed it to the woman. The worker pocketed it before nodding.

“Ma’am I know that we will have over 200 casualties. I know that some of them are nurses. I don’t have a list of names yet. You get to Mildred and you comfort her if you can get to her boarding school. Julie is a great friend to us A&E workers. If you are Julie’s girlfriend then please go to Millie and let her know that Jess will call her as soon as I know anything but right now I’m waiting for the building to be cleared before we even get inside. I promise that I will call as soon as I know anything and get a spare moment.” The woman, Jess, said before her radio went off on her shoulder and her attention was taken away. Hecate didn’t even get a chance to tell her that she wasn’t Julie’s girlfriend. Hecate looked at the hospital as close as she could. The whole building was in ruins. Even if Julie was still alive, she would have some severe injuries. People with cameras were showing up everywhere. She felt crowded and she couldn’t even see Jess anymore. She made her way down an alley a few blocks away before transferring back to the school. She needed to call Pippa and speak with Ada. It seems they’d have to keep Mildred over the break.

She re-materialized in her rooms to see Pippa already in her mirror looking frantic. She hurried to answer the call. 

“Hiccup, what’s happened? Is everyone all right? I saw a cloud towards Cackles!” Pippa rushed out before Hecate could even greet her. 

“Pipsqueak, I may have an extra visitor for the break. Everyone here is mostly okay. It was the hospital in the town. Mildred Hubble’s mother works there and I have just returned from the scene. They haven’t even declared the building safe yet to search for survivors and bodies. The whole place is in ruin. Even if Mistress Hubble made it I am most certain that she’d be in need of care whilst she recovered. I don’t think that there will be a single person without injury if they were in it when the building blew.” Hecate winced. Pippa looked shocked. 

“Poor Mildred, of course she’ll come with you! I’ll set up my guest bedroom for her.” Pippa said. The pink witch looked closer at Hecate. “What are you not telling me Hiccup?”

“When I inquired if one of the emergency workers knew anything about Julie Hubble she assumed that I was Julie’s girlfriend. She knew Julie quite well I gather and she asked that I go to Mildred and give her the news. Her name is Jess and she said she would call as soon as she knew anything about Julie. Before I could correct her she was called away. I’m sorry Pippa.” Hecate said looking down at her hands. 

“Hiccup do you realize that this is the most brilliant thing ever? If you are known as her girlfriend then they’ll likely tell you everything that you need to know about her condition so that you can be there for Mildred. I know that you wouldn’t cheat; this does not bother me at all. It was an assumption, but one that is going to work in our favor. Ordinaries are very particular about medical privacy. They only tell close friends and immediate family members. If you are counted as immediate family then they will call you about her.” Pippa gave a small smile. Hecate looked up, her big brown eyes watering.

“Pip I don’t want Mildred to be orphaned. I know Julies has something in place but I have no idea what. But I should get off her e and go see Ada, Mildred passed out during the explosion, her magical senses were alarming her this morning. She watched the blast happen from the lab window.” Hecate whimpered. Pippa let out a squeak.

“You mean she may have inadvertently watched her mother die 45 minutes ago?” Pippa began tearing up when Hecate nodded. “How about instead of you coming here tomorrow, I come there instead. That way Mildred doesn’t have to be so far from her mother if she is still alive?” The blonde witch asked. Hecate hiccupped as she tried to hold her tears back.

“I’m sorry but I think that would be best, I will need help with Mildred and Ada said her mother was coming here anyway. I hope Alma and Ada won’t mind us sharing the castle for Yule.” Pippa nodded before blowing Hecate a kiss.

“My love, I’m going to get off here and pack and you need to go see Ada. Give Mildred a hug for me will you, and let her know that I am coming. I will see you about lunch time darling. Keep your chin up.” Pippa said with conviction before she ended the call.

Hecate was stunned. She knew that Pentangles had let out on Wednesday, a full two days earlier than Cackles. She hadn’t expected Pippa to roll with everything like she seemed to be doing. She numbly made her way to her friend’s office. 

When she arrived it was to see Ada sitting by a wide awake Mildred sipping tea quietly. When she entered the room Mildred and the headmistress both perked up.   
“Any news Hecate?” Ada asked. Hecate took a deep breath as she slumped down into Ada’s favorite arm chair.

“Mildred I am about to relay what I saw while I was at the hospital. I need you to be very strong.” Hecate looked Mildred in the eyes. Her pupil nodded and gulped, tears already welling up in her eyes. “When I got to the hospital it was all rubble. I asked about Mistress Hubble’s condition only to be told that there is such extensive damage that they hadn’t even fully cleared the building as safe to traverse for the emergency personnel, so no one had been rescued or found dead at that time. A Jess told me that she would call when she had news.” At the mention of Jess Mildred perked up. Hecate looked at her. “I take it that you know Jess?” She asked. Mildred nodded.

“She’s one of Mum’s friends. She is a paramedic. Jess always teases Mum about her mysterious girlfriend. Mum didn’t- doesn’t have a girlfriend though.” Mildred’s voice caught and she broke down sobbing. Ada hugged Mildred close and rubbed her hands over Mildred’s shoulders. Ada and Hecate were looking at each other while Mildred fell apart. 

“Mildred, we don’t know anything yet. You mother may only have minor injuries. As I said before they hadn’t truly been able to survey the scene yet. Let’s not lose hope. Miss Pentangle will be here this afternoon she wished for me to give you a hug.” Hecate gave the brown eyed girl a small smile before she moved to sit beside her and pulled her into a hug. “Things will get better, even if you think they won’t Mildred Hubble. That is something I can promise.” Hecate said as Mildred pulled away from Miss Cackle and burrowed into her side. 

“Little witch, I promise you that Miss Hardbroom is right, no matter how dark things get you should always be able to find the light.” A soft voice called from the doorway of the office. Ada looked up in shock before standing. 

“Well met, Mother I wasn’t expecting you until this evening.” Ada said as she greeted her mother with a hug. Hecate now pinned under Mildred gave Alma Cackle a nod.

“I decided to come early. What’s happened, your father was called to the council not a half hour ago for some emergency?” The older witch bustled over to the arm chair that Hecate had vacated to cuddle Mildred and sat down. Mildred still had tears running down her eyes as she looked at the new witch, Miss Cackles’ mother. Mildred had not bothered to address the senior witch that had come into the room from her place by her form mistress. Mrs. Cackle didn’t seem to mind. Ada looked to Hecate before speaking.

“We are anxiously awaiting news that concerns the safety of Miss Hubble’s mother. The hospital that Mistress Hubble works at as a nurse blew up this morning. We know nothing concrete as of yet but we have contacted the council to watch the scrolls and also the emergency personnel know to call us here. Mildred can’t return home so she will be remaining her with us this Yule or until her mother is found and recovered.” Ada said gently. Alma smiled gently at the young witchling.

“Of course she stays, Hecate are you still going to see Pippa?” Alma said turning her piercing blue gaze on the middle aged witch. Hecate shook her head before smiling a little, her cheeks pinking up. 

“Pippa should be here this afternoon; she insisted that I stay here as I’m the one that they would want to talk to since I am the point of contact so she’s…” Hecate was cut off by a bustle of pink. Pippa had arrived.

“Already here Hecate, Millie sweetheart can I give you a hug?” The witch in pink made her way over to Mildred and swiftly took Hecate’s place not waiting for acknowledgement from the young girl. “Oh, well met Ada, well met Alma!” Pippa greeted as she bodily shifted Mildred into her lap. The Cackle witches returned the greeting both sharing a small smile. 

Ada smiled before she stood. “I am going to check on the other girls and brief the rest of the staff on the situation. Hecate, I’ll have Dimity cover your rounds tonight and tomorrow.” Hecate stiffened and began to shake her head. “No arguments Hecate you’ll have to be ready at a moments notice to answer the call.” Ada cut her off sternly; the taller witch slumped and nodded her assent with a pout.

“Yes headmistress.” She muttered faintly.


	6. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our visitors lighten Mildred's mood. The wait for information continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to get as much done as possible before my husband is gone for a whole month on business. I plan to have at least two more chapters done before the new year. but I probably wont be able to post as often in January.

While Ada made her rounds checking on everyone Alma scooted to the edge of her seat before addressing Mildred.

“So Miss Hubble, your mother is an ordinary?” Alma asked with a smile on her face trying to dredge up happy memories for the young girl in Pippa’s lap. Mildred wiped her cheeks and nodded.

“Yes Ma’am I didn’t even know I was a witch until I saw everyone flying to selection day. I never would have made it if I didn’t help Maud Spellbody.” Mildred said. “I’m not the best witch, I don’t know a lot about being a witch but Miss Hardbroom has been helping me to learn and I am doing better.” Mildred gave a small smile. Pippa squeezed her and rested her head against the girls. 

“She says you’ve been doing wonderfully at picking it up and you’ve been asking more questions when you don’t understand why something is the way it is.” Pippa said. She had no intentions of letting the witchling out her lap anytime soon. She needed to hold her close she couldn’t imagine doing anything else at the moment. 

Alma noticed how Pippa was behaving and made a note to come back to that subject later. “You’ve only been here a few months but I am so happy that you are here, where you belong. I may be old and retired now, but nothing makes me happier than seeing young witches learning, no matter their backgrounds. I hope that my daughter is the same. At least she isn’t like her sister. Identical they may be but they are so very different.” Alma said sadly. Mildred perked up.

“I’ve met Agatha. She was here on Selection Day. She wasn’t as nice as Miss Cackle is. I can tell them apart though. Miss Cackle walks differently than Agatha does. Their eyes are different too.” Mildred said scrunching her nose up thinking hard. Pippa smiled before shifting. 

“Millie dear, I think you’ve grown since I last saw you. I do need to pop to the bathroom for just a moment so hop up, maybe go find Maud and Enid so they don’t miss you too terribly.” Pippa stood and smoothed her dress out before excusing herself down the hall. Hecate had been silent, observing the pink witch and her young charge. Mildred looked lost now, not having anyone to cuddle with for comfort. She wasn’t ready to face her friends. Alma summoned some biscuits and offered one to Mildred. 

“I find that sweets make me feel a little better when I am down.” The older witch smiled. Hecate grimaced slightly, having almost no sweet tooth herself. Mildred tentatively took the chocolate biscuit and nibbled on it before smiling a little. 

“I remember when Miss Hardbroom first transferred me. It was my very first time ever on Selection Day. I greeted Miss Cackle and then chucked my guts up. She gave me a lemon drop.” Mildred looked up wistfully. “I remember telling Mum about it and she laughed. She was transferred in to talk with Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom and she didn’t get sick. I asked her why she didn’t get sick, hoping that maybe she really was a witch. She promised she isn’t, and that she just didn’t feel sick when she was transferred. I wonder why that is?” Mildred looked to Alma with a questioning face. Alma smiled.

“It’s probably to do with the fact that your mother is a fully grown adult, and therefore transference doesn’t usually affect older people as much. It’s not recommended to transfer babies and very small children under the age of five and certainly never while a witch is pregnant because it may harm the baby. We older folks are all done growing so everything is in its place so to speak and leveled out. Does that make sense?” Alma Cackle explained to the young girl. 

“It’s why we don’t teach transference until your final year and only after a medical exam. Being transferred by someone like Miss Cackle or me is one thing with all of the training that we received and being aware of all parts of the body. As a young witch with still fluctuating and growing powers there’s too much room for error so we wait until the magic has stabilized.” Hecate added as she moved to sit beside Mildred. She was glad that they were distracting her from the heavy news that they were still waiting on. “Alma, how have you been, how is Hector?” Hecate decided to engage the elder Cackle in conversation.

“Oh, we are fine, retirement is boring but Hector still helps in the council’s records room every now and then. I am waiting for something that will probably never happen at this rate.” She hedged. Hecate smiled recognizing the little barb for what it was. Alma Cackle had always been fond of Hecate and while there was a small age difference between her twins and the potions mistress it was of little consequence in her eyes but sadly both Ada and Hecate had stated that they were only very good friends. 

“What’s that Mrs. Cackle?” Mildred asked. Alma chuckled before leaning down conspiratorially. Hecate smiled as Pippa re-entered the room.

“Grandchildren, Mildred.” 

“Surely you aren’t trying to steal Hecate away for Ada again are you Alma? I’ve made my opinion very clear on this.” Pippa laughed as she plopped herself in Hecate’s lap in an overly dramatic show of possession. “Hecate is my stud-witch, and I happily do not share.” Hecate’s cheeks heated as she ducked her head away in Pippa’s blonde curls. Mildred let out a belly laugh just as Ada walked back in. 

“Alas; I know it’ll never happen Pippa, but I can and will tease Hecate about it. But honestly Ada needs to get on with it I am not getting any younger over here.” She tilted her head to look at her daughter with wide eyes. Ada sighed good naturedly.

“Mother, I will not be bullied into children. I have a school full of them already. And Hecate is spoken for by the looks of the witch in her lap.” Ada said sitting in the free arm chair. Mildred looked around with pink cheeks before awkwardly getting up.

“I think I’m going to go see Maud and Enid now.” She nodded to the witches in the room and ran out to her find her friends. The witches resettled themselves chuckling and chatting the time away over tea. They kept the conversation light until Hecate looked out of the window with a frown. 

“What are you thinking Hiccup?” Pippa asked; a hand on the taller witch’s arm. Hecate frowned. 

“What are we to do with a child Pipsqueak?” she lamented. “Julie Hubble named me as Mildred’s guardian should something happen. She asked me and I accepted. I never thought that it would become a reality.” Pippa hugged Hecate close. Pippa knew what Julie had asked of Hecate and privately was very happy for it to have happened. But she knew the tall witch in her arms was unprepared for the onslaught. She knew that Hecate didn’t think she would be needed with Julie so healthy. Pippa thought of the bubbly blonde woman who was Mildred’s mother.

“Darling I think that most people ask that question when they become a parent. It doesn’t mean you aren’t ready or that you can’t do it. It just means that in some way you already are a parent. Which isn’t surprising noting your profession as a teacher.” Pippa attempted to soothe her witch before continuing. “You felt the magic change, I felt the change to a lesser extent and we know Mildred felt the shift strongly. You know in your heart what is going to happen.” Pippa said wrapping her arms around the taller witch’s waist. Hecate sighed and nodded. “We will manage, we can be everything that she needs and while we will never fill the gap in her heart we can give her a happy life. She will be loved.” The blonde witch continued, resting her forehead against Hecate’s shoulder blade. 

The whole room remained silent for a time. Everyone was reflecting on what was happening and waiting anxiously for news of any kind. Hecate felt that it was an agonizing wait. 

The mirror began to vibrate and the phone began ringing at the same time. Everything in the room froze as Hecate moved to answer the phone and Ada waved to accept the mirror call. It seemed that the wait for news was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a cliffhanger for you! comments and kudos keep me alive. (not really but i do enjoy them!)


	7. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magic plays some shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a long chapter everyone!

“Hello.” Hecate choked out. Pippa placed a hand on her arm. Hecate swallowed convulsively. 

“Hello, It’s Jess, I’m calling to speak to Hecate?” The woman spoke. Hecate paled a little. 

“This is Hecate. Have you any news on Julie?” the tall woman tensed holding her breath as she felt Pippa begin rubbing circles on her upper back. 

“We just pulled her out of the rubble. She was curled around a newborn; she must have been on maternity today. Anyway it doesn’t look good at all. She’s being flown to the nearest hospital, the baby though was okay she just needs monitored and to see if they can find the parents. Hecate, Julie had no responses, she was barely breathing when we found her so I hope you get on with Millie because she will need you over Christmas.” Jess sounded as if she was crying. Hecate’s ears were ringing. The words barely registering other than it doesn’t look good. She gasped out a thank you before slumping into the desk chair. Pippa quickly took the phone from Hecate and introduced herself.

“Sorry, Hecate is in shock can we get you to keep us updated. My name is Pippa by the way.” Pippa took over as Hecate put her head down on the desk. Pippa wrote some information down before thanking Jess and hanging up. She blew her bangs out of the way before kneeling next to Hecate and waiting. Looking at Ada and Alma who were on the mirror with the Great Wizard she assumed that it was not good news on that front either. 

As Ada and Alma hung up the mirror there was a heavy air in the office as the women sat around the desk. Alma shook herself before she chose to speak. 

“The paperwork at the council has magically transferred to Hecate.” Alma stated seriously as Ada sniffled a bit. 

“What! They were just transferring Julie to the hospital. She was alive five minutes ago?” Pippa exclaimed. Hecate paled even further. Ada perked up.

“According to magic, Julie Hubble has died.” Alma stated seriously. Hecate swallowed and whimpered. Pippa had tears in her eyes. This was a shake up that hadn’t been expected. “I’m unsure as to the handling of this now. Most parents who died during my tenure stayed dead.” Alma looked confused. “Ada be a dear and summon Egbert on the mirror will you?” Alma said. Ada looked shocked as she did what her mother asked.

“Mother, I have the great wizard, Pippa would you call Jess please?” Ada said. As everyone moved to do as asked Hecate seemed to snap out of it. 

“Do you plan to break the code by informing Jess of the existence of Witches?!” Hecate spluttered her eyes wide and red-rimmed. The phone rang. Alma answered it.

“Hello? Yes I can get them both.” Alma looked up and whispered “It’s Jess; she is calling with news on Julie. Pippa it might be best if you do it.” She handed the receiver to the blonde witch.

“Pippa speaking.” Pippa listened for a moment before waving her hand. “Hang on a moment Jess, let me put you on speaker phone so Hecate can hear.” Pippa concentrated and waved her hand again. “Okay go ahead and tell us.” Pippa continued.

“Julie’s in a bad way, she coded once and was gone for about a minute before they got her heart restarted. But she’s fallen into a coma that they can’t bring her out of. According to her will, she wants Hecate to be Mildred’s guardian should she be incapacitated.” Jess’s voice came through filling the room. “The doctors assessment of her condition was good he thinks she will wake up we just don’t know when. And her lumbar spine suffered severe damage. Her pelvis is broken. She will never walk again but she should wake up until then they’ll keep an eye on her and administer everything she needs. She’s in intensive care and she will be there until she wakes up and maybe a little after.” Hecate and Pippa gasped at the news, relieved that Julie wasn’t dead but saddened at her state of unconsciousness. Alma whispered something to the Great Wizard and he nodded before disappearing.

“Is – is there any indication of when she will wake?” Hecate asked her hands now clinging to Pippa. “I can’t even think of what to tell Mildred.” Her voice faltered. Pippa rubbed her back as Ada moved to put her hand on Hecate’s shoulder. 

“She is pretty deep in it now though her brain is still functioning. She’s not gone just in a very deep sleep. That’s what I’d tell Mildred, and since Hecate, you have guardianship of her, you may bring her so that she can see her mother if she can be released from school for a day or two. I have no idea where her school is but I like to think the posh place would let her out for a family emergency.” Jess stated seriously

“We will, I work at Mildred’s boarding school. It’s how I met Julie.” Hecate says carefully, remembering that Jess thinks she is Julie’s significant other. “I’ll let her know what’s going on after we get off here.” Hecate said.

“Oh, good. Will you let me visit Millie?” Jess sounded unsure of herself now. 

“If that is something that she would like to do we can arrange a time and place for Mildred to see you. But it’s her choice.” Hecate said. Pippa rubbed her back again.

“Of course, thank you so much Hecate. Julie is lucky to have you. And that she’d trust you with Mil is astounding you must be a great person, Jules doesn’t even let her sister keep Millie overnight.” Jess said sounding relieved. Hecate’s eyebrows nearly disappeared in shock. 

“I am to spend nine months of the year with Mildred, I suppose that is why. She has had to trust in me and the rest of the staff at the school.” Hecate said. Jess hummed in agreement. “Thank you for the update I shall inform Mildred. Keep an eye on Julie for me Jess. Please.” Hecate said sincere in her pleading. For all that Julie Hubble did not know the Code and did not have Magic she was a good woman and a good mother. Of that Hecate was certain. Pippa liked Julie enough to help her understand and so that also told Hecate something about the woman. 

“We will. I’ll make sure to do it myself I know you lot can’t get away till the weekends anyway after this weekend. Whatever happens Hecate, Julie will come back to you.” Jess said. Next was a dial tone as she hung up. Pippa took a deep breath and waved her hand again to cancel the speaker spell before play slapping Hecate’s shoulder.

“Honestly why would you think we’d tell Jess about Magic! Of all the ridiculous things we could do Hiccup, that isn’t even on the list.” Pippa said. Softening as she thought about having to help Hecate tell Mildred.

“Indeed it would Miss Pentangle.” A distinctly male voice sounded from the office doorway. The women turned to the door to see Egbert Hellibore. “I decided to come instead of doing this by mirror. I feel like it’ll be better this way.” He continued as he made his way to the desk waving away the greetings that the women were scrambling to give him. “We have a magical conundrum it appears. Julie Hubble was dead long enough for Magic to register her as deceased. This means that the Magical ties bonding mother to daughter have severed. The Magic of the bond is in limbo until the guardian meets with the daughter of the bond. The sooner the better actually to stabilize the girls magic.” He explained. Hecate swallowed hard. 

“I can summon her now. She needs to know everything I’ll not unwittingly create a Hubble-sized disaster just because we didn’t tell her everything and explain it to her.” She said. Egbert nodded.

“We need to tread very carefully though because she is in a hyper emotional state. Everything must be broached with the utmost care for her. Her mother is not dead thanks to Ordinary medical technology. I hope that they can keep Julie alive so that she wakes up.” Pippa announced as she stood straight and looked everyone in the eye. “I do not want her any more upset than she needs to be. Emotions and magic can be a very bad mixture as I am sure we all know.” Everyone nodded solemnly, aware that Pippa, while nice and friendly most times was incredibly protective of people, especially children, and would tear even the Great Wizard to shreds over the mishandling of such a serious matter. 

“Hecate, summon Mildred please.” Pippa said taking charge of the situation. “The rest of you please give us the room.” The rest made their way out of the room not willing to risk the Pentangles heads’ ire. Pippa turned to Hecate and nodded. Hecate waved her hand in a grabbing motion and Mildred appeared on the sofa, curled up and sound asleep. The girl’s face was tense even in sleep and Pippa and Hecate watched her for a time. 

Hecate moved closer to Mildred. A feeling of need beginning to rear itself in her. She needed to be with this child. This child was to be hers. She felt it with her whole being. Pippa watched as Hecate seemed to follow her instincts. Pippa knew this, had witnessed it before with new guardians bound by Magic itself. It was always an unbearable need and that was why she had cleared the room. Hecate wouldn’t have wanted this part witnessed by many. Mildred seemed to soften as Hecate drew closer to her. The tall witch pulled the lanky child into her lap and snuggled her. Pippa wouldn’t dare to dream of a different word for it because it was most definitely a snuggle. 

Pippa slowly exited the room to give the two a few moments of space. Letting the bond settle between the two was going to be essential. The blonde witch was unsurprised to see the former occupants of the room waiting in the hall along with a few extra faces. Dimity Drill was sitting on the floor, Algernon Rowan-Webb was chatting with Egbert Hellibore and Gwen Bat was chatting with Ada and Alma Cackle. 

“How are they doing?” Alma asked Pippa. Pippa gave a small smile and inhaled deeply before answering.

“Once Mildred was transferred in the bond began taking place. I’m giving them a few minutes to adjust and letting Hecate have privacy. She entered a near on full trance as she got closer to Mildred. I’ve never seen a bond take so powerfully before. You can feel it in the air.” She continued and the Great Wizards eyes widened. 

“Is it a true mothering bond do you think Miss Pentangle?” Egbert asked. They were very rare bonds when there was a new guardian, indeed there were very few guardian bonds that even cemented. A full mothering bond was in essence truly changing mothers.

“I feel it is Egbert. And if it is then it will be tomorrow evening at the earliest that we will be able to truly sit down and discuss the events.” Pippa continued slowly. The great wizard nodded before smiling. 

“May blessings be upon them, just call me and I’ll be available anytime. My wife would have my head if I didn’t offer.” Egbert said as he made to leave. Slowly all of the other dispersed back to their quarter until all that was left was Ada and Alma with Pippa.

“Pippa, perhaps we should get them to Hecate’s quarters. They’ll have to be close to each other for at least a few hours. If we can get Miss Hardbroom to snuggle with her would be the best option and the fastest.” Alma stated looking between the younger witches.

Ada nodded in agreement. Pippa led them into the office and there on the couch was both Mildred and Hecate curled up sound asleep with a bright golden glow swirling about them. The witches looked upon the two sleeping bodies and could feel the magic in the air, heavy and comforting. Pippa felt an urge to join them on the couch. She didn’t know what it meant. She wasn’t on the paperwork and she wasn’t married to Hecate (though that’s what she wanted). She had no reason to be a part of the bond but the magic was drawing her in anyway. She shook herself of the pull long enough to tell the Cackles she was going to transfer the three of them to the potions mistress’ rooms before the three disappeared.   
Ada looked to her mother after Pippa had transferred them away. “Mother did you notice how she reacted coming back in?” Alma nodded before smiling. 

“I’ve read about that happening when the couples are true soul mates, bound in love by the ancient magic of the land. They may not be married on paper but magic has deemed them so. Since their soul is one, the bond will encompass all of them.” Alma stated seriously. This bond was going to change everything. The bond was going to take longer to settle than they initially planned. Ada looked at her mother, a yearning to learn about what was to come lit her eyes, and a spark of worry made itself known. 

Only time would tell what the bond would do to the three witches, and how it would change them.


	8. Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond does something strange.

In the Potions Mistress’ rooms the three witches materialized onto the bed directly. Pippa caught up in the thrall of the bond-magic. She let herself cuddle in with the tow and soon she was solely focused on the two people in her arms, drifting along. They were all that mattered. She could feel a change in her very magic. 

In the office Ada and Alma were sitting down to dinner when Ethel Hallow burst into the room. 

“Miss Cackle, Mildred’s left again, she isn’t in her room, I thought it best to tell you when I couldn’t find Miss Hardbroom.” Ethel stopped short realizing the presence of another senior witch. “Sorry, well met, I am Ethel Hallow.” She bowed in the traditional manner. Alma game a small smile before returning the greeting. She let her daughter take over, she was after all retired.

“Ethel Hallow, Mildred is not gone. She is with Miss Hardbroom dealing with a family matter, not that her whereabouts are any of your business at all, lest you forget that she is your Coven Leader and you should respect both her privacy and authority.” Ada snapped. Ethel blushed before lowering her head in shame. 

“Yes Miss Cackle, I’ll just go then.” Ethel made to back out of the room before being stopped by Alma raising her hand.

“You mean to tell me Ada, that this Hallow has caused problems for her Coven Leader before?” Alma stated seriously. Ada winced and nodded. 

“Yes Mother, she has been at odds with Miss Hubble since Selection Day when Mildred was fresh to the witching world and took some of Ethel’s pondweed not knowing the rules we live by. Ethel did not double check her ingredients before adding them to her potion for the practical. The result was a failed potion on Ethel’s part.” Ada explained quickly.

“So she blames her leader for her failure and instead of helping her to adjust, has decided to commit actions that could cause a feud of blood between their houses?” Alma clarified. Ethel paled as Alma pointed these things out to her. 

“She has. Despite Miss Hardbroom and me telling her to let it go, she has not. Often it is her actions that lead to Mildred’s mishaps.” Ada said. 

“You did not think it wise to tell this girl what her actions would lead to down the road with her coven?” Alma wanted to clarify. Ada shook her head before Ethel piped up.

“My mother told me all about covens and how they are more for friendship than anything else. I do not wish to be Mildred’s friend therefore I do not adhere to the coven hierarchy.” Ethel smirked. Ada put her face in her hands and Alma literally had steam coming out of her ears. This was another thing that Mildred did not need during this time. However she was appalled at the sheer stupidity of the girl before her.   
“Miss Hallow, your mother Ursula is just short of a full deck telling you that. I will tell you that when she was a student here she wasn’t smart enough to solve the Coven riddles. She has never been part of an actual Coven and thus can not impart the intricacies of the magic to you. She wouldn’t know that going against the coven leader will sap both your magic and your sanity away and any attempts at physical harm will backfire on you.” Alma stated very seriously. “Mildred was coached; I am sure, buy an older witch Leader of a Coven, about her duties as a Leader of her own Coven.” Ada nodded at her mother’s statement. 

Ethel paled further before jerkily nodding her head. “Yes ma’am. Thank you for the information.” She bolted from the room. Alma sighed. 

“Mildred won’t need this right now. I want to hex Ursula Hallow right now; she decided it better to destroy her daughter’s sanity instead of educating her.” Ada put her hand on her mothers arm. 

“Mother, we can’t parent them all and Ursula Hallow is the head of education on the council. There doesn’t seem to be much we can do to punish her daughters. Though Esmeralda has never had to be punished and is a leader of her own Coven. We had hoped that Ethel would be as sweet and hardworking as her sister. Instead she just tries to upstage everyone including her sister.” Ada spoke before shaking her head to dispel the distraction.

The two women were interrupted with a knock on the door. Dimity was standing there with a wide look on her face. “Just wanted to let you know that we have blocked off Hecate’s tower hall for now the magic is rather harsh to those not a part of whatever is happening up there.” Dimity said. Alma and Ada nodded at her, the latter motioning her into the room. The flying instructor made to sit on the unoccupied love seat. 

“I suspect it will be some time before the bond settles over them, its best to keep away for now.” Ada said as she handed Dimity a cup of tea. “Care to wait with us Dimity?” Ada asked. The dark skinned witch shook her head.

“Not at all Miss Cackle, I’d be delighted. The girls are bedded down for the night. Gwen and Algie are taking the first rounds and I’ll take the midnight rounds. The girls are all packed and ready to go home for the holiday.” Dimity treated this like any regular update. Ada appreciated it greatly. 

“So Dimity how is your mother? I haven’t spoken to her in some time I must say.” Alma asked, realizing that the distraction was needed. Dimity smiled and began chatting all about her mother and how she was doting in her brother’s wife who was due anytime to have their first baby.

It was scant moments later when there was a rumble and a flare of magic that swept through the halls of the castle. The tea slopped around in the cups spilling out and burning their fingers. It was there and gone in a blink. As the women mopped up the mess with a wiggled finger Alma noticed a difference in the air, she had a feeling that the bond had settled. 

“Ada, dear, stay here I’m going to see if I can make my way up to Hecate’s room. I think the bond may have settled.” Ada nodded at her mother but before she could move Pippa materialized in the room frantic. 

“Julie’s here, call a healer!” Pippa was frantic before she disappeared again and the women in the office were scrambling. Alma looked shocked and thoughtful while Dimity looked confused and Ada was sitting down breathing rather heavily, as if the wards had been attacked. The phone rang and Alma moved to answer it.

“Cackles Academy, Alma speaking.” She answered slipping back into her headmistress habits despite having been retired for many years. 

“It’s Jess; Julie just disappeared from right in front of me. There was a flash of light and a pop and she’s just gone!” Jess was yelling frantically into the phone and Alma sighed.

“We know Jess; she’s here at the academy. We have some explaining to do but I need to make a call first will you call back in say, half an hour?” Alma waited to hear a squeaked out affirmative before nodding. “If anyone asks, her daughter’s guardians had her moved to a private hospital.” Jess hummed before steeling herself.

“You will tell me everything. I’ve spent years with Julie and watched Mildred grow up. You’re a school that specializes in all the odd things that happened around her whilst she was small aren’t you?” she stated. “I don’t care but Julie and Mildred are the only family I have despite not being blood.” She became firmer as she kept speaking. “Just get Julie the care she needs and I’ll come to you, where are you exactly?” she continued. Alma smirked before sighing and nodding to the women in the room.

“If you will, I’d like you to be here, I just ask that you be patient with me, and give me a second.” Alma stated before she closed her eyes and then there was a red head on a mobile phone standing in the office with them. Ada saw it happening, the wide eyes and then the roll of them as Jess fainted clean away. 

There was a pause as Ada caught Jess. Alma swept to the corner of the room after hanging the phone up and sent out a signal. all that they could do was wait now. Alma returned to the center of the office before transferring to the hall outside Hecate's room. she braced herself for a long afternoon and night.


	9. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call is sent and a mysterious figure appears. a surprise is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year everyone! enjoy an original character that i have had with me for many years, be nice this is her first time in a sandbox!

When Alma materialized outside Hecate’s room she was unsurprised to see Miss Bat sitting in a conjured chair taking notes. Many of the girl’s and -indeed- younger teachers at Cackle’s usually thought Gwen Bat to be a bit batty and old. Old was indeed correct, however there was an intense brilliance that came with age under her batty persona. Gwen was diligently taking notes and summoning and vanishing scrolls as quickly as she could. This made Alma a little nervous. Usually Gwen knew something at least. 

“What is it Gwen?” Alma asked curious as to what she was thinking of. Gwen didn’t pause in her motions as she looked at Alma over her glasses. 

“Years ago I saw something intriguing about a triple bond. A prophesy of sorts. I’ve forgotten the finer points but I remember a few of the details. There was mention of a child bringing them together after a tragedy and that they would not be well acquainted with one of the trio.” Gwen said. “Did you send out The Call?” Gwen stated absently as she magically scanned the scroll that had just appeared before shaking her head and vanishing it again. Alma nodded.

“I did, I only hope that Arya is close enough to hear the call. I think that she would know more than anyone how to go about this.” Alma stated before moving to the golden glowing door and reaching a hand out. She could feel the magic testing hers and she waited with baited breath for it to accept her as a helping hand or to reject her with force. She exhaled as the door swung open and let her in. 

Through the room she went along to another door that led to a bedroom. Inside that bedroom on a bed that could only be described as huge were four figures. All four of them glowing a different color; Hecate was a brilliant shade of gold, Pippa was a royal purple, Mildred a cool light blue and the unknown figure with blonde curls must have been Julie Hubble, glowing a brilliant emerald green. The colors swirled all around and everyone but Julie was awake. They were frantically checking her over as she lay still with Ordinary medical equipment still attached to her. She looked frail and broken in the bed the four posts, thick enough to be pillars surrounding the women and the burgundy drapes surrounding them framing them in an ominous red light as the candlelight permeated the fabrics. Pippa was holding Mildred and stroking her hair as they both looked at Julie. She had stitches in her forehead, bruising and swelling was visible. Only the rise and fall of her chest gave any indication that she was alive. Her hips lay at an awkward angle. Her pelvis having been broken in the explosion had not had time for the doctors to fix it yet apparently. There were bandages covering most of her and it hurt Alma to look at her. Surely a part of the reason her body shut down was due to the immense pain she was no doubt in. 

Hecate was running a gentle hand through the tangled curls, her magic brushing them out gently as her other hand hovered above Julie’s body taking stock of all the injuries. Pippa had tears streaming down her cheeks as she cuddled Mildred close her voice squeaking as she spoke to the girl in her arms. 

“Love, Hecate is going to do her best to help Julie. She’ll be fine in time.” Pippa murmured to Mildred as she sobbed and hiccupped. Hecate was concentrating hard on her magic, assessing Julie and the other two were watching from the sidelines. This allowed Alma to go unnoticed by them and Alma was so captivated by everything she was seeing she barely registered a whoosh of magic.

“The bond of The Prophesy is upon us.” A voice just behind Alma said. It was a voice that she knew she would never ever forget. She turned slowly to see a young looking woman emerge from the shadows of the bedroom. She was very short, no taller than five foot. The woman had a slim build with long dark red waves of hair falling to her hips. She moved gracefully as she came to stand beside Alma. Her gunmetal grey colored dress shimmered around her as the watched the happenings before her violet eyes. 

“Well met Arya. I wasn’t sure you would hear The Call.” Alma stated as the woman elegantly returned the greeting.

“Well met, Alma. I have been looking for these signs knowing that the time was going to be upon us. Their magic really flows between all of them very well.” Arya stated as she continued observing the four on the bed. 

“Julie is ordinary Arya, she doesn’t have magic.” Alma stated curiously. There was suddenly an uneasy feeling in the air and the smaller woman’ hair began to fly in a breeze that did not exist. The look of contentment changing into one of anger on Arya’s face was something to behold. 

“She can’t be part of a bond if she doesn’t have magic, ergo she obviously has magic. Why it’s never presented itself before is another thing.” The woman bit out. The wild magic in the room alerted the women in the bond to the new presence in the room. 

“Alma, who is this?” Pippa asked as she hid Mildred instinctively behind her body. Hecate moved to cover Julie’s body as she finished her own assessment. She looked ready to defend the women in her room from the other two as she crouched low with a hard look in her eyes. Alma’s eyes widened at the protectiveness in the two women. 

“I apologize for the intrusion.” Arya said reigning in her magic and calming down. “My name is Arya Craven and I was summoned by your bond. We have much t discuss but first I would like to help you with Julie. If you would allow me?” the woman motioned towards Julie on the bed looking specifically to Hecate in askance. 

Pippa and Hecate shared a look. Neither noticed Mildred peeking around Pippa’s shoulder to look at the strange woman. But they noticed when she pulled on Hecate’s sleeve. “Let her take a look at Mum. Maybe she can help.” The tow older women looked at each other again before relaxing and Hecate nodded in acceptance. 

“I’ve been able to tell that there is a head injury, several lacerations and her most concerning injury is her pelvis, it was crushed for want of a better word. While before a few minutes ago we’ve always known Julie to be Ordinary. Though we have only known her a short while.” Hecate stated as she moved closer to Pippa and Mildred to allow the woman- Arya- to get closer to Julie, she barely registered Alma leaving the room.

“This woman has magic, the bond would not have formed and she would not be glowing green if she did not possess magic. She at the very least is from a witching family.” Arya spoke with authority. Hecate just nodded. 

“So if she has magic now was it just dormant?” Pippa asked moving to card her finger through the comatose blonde’s curls. Arya looked thoughtful. 

“Perhaps, now, if you will give me some space I can work on healing her. The three of you should go and eat something. I will summon you when I have done all that I can do.” And with that the woman raised her hand as magic filled the air again and she began chanting in an old language. Pippa and Mildred crawled off the bed and crossed to Hecate before making there way into the sitting room.


	10. observance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler and groundwork in this chapter. It's not much I'm afraid

Pippa and Mildred waited for a minute before Hecate joined them. They all did their best to ignore the inexplicable itch that ran through their bodies. Pippa pulled them all down to cuddle on the sofa as they waited for Arya to finish.

Hecate just kept hold of Mildred and Pippa worry for the woman on her bed was odd for her to think about. She didn’t really know Julie that well outside of a professional capacity but her body, magic and all; told her that Julie was important and that something would never be the same if she were lost. She felt like she might lose a part of herself if Julie didn’t make it.

A tea tray appeared some time later. Pippa waved a hand to make three cups. Hecate levitated them to their owners and each took their cup in one hand always maintaining contact. They finished their tea, not hearing anything from the room beyond. 

Waiting.

Mildred was the first to fall asleep. Pippa followed soon after and Hecate tried valiantly to keep her eyes from falling shut. Eventually she gave in because something told her that everyone would be okay. 

When she woke, Hecate was surrounded by bodies. She could smell Pippa’s usual jasmine perfume and there was a sandalwood-like scent mixed in. Behind her was another body, slightly smaller. She opened her eyes to see Pippa curled with her back buried into the taller woman’s front. Turning her head she could make out Mildred’s school pajama. Hecate sat up slightly and looked over Pippa to see Julie, free of hospital equipment, on her side breathing and with a hand in Pippa’s. The itchiness was gone and everything felt right. She gently wriggled her way out of bed, navigating her way over Mildred. The child mumbled something and snuggled into Pippa’s back. Hecate made her way to the bathroom and winced as she caught sight of her hair in the mirror. Whoever had put them to bed hadn’t taken her hair out of its bun. There were pins sticking out and sections of hair were loose and tangled. She dreaded having to brush it out. 

She washed her hands and brushed her teeth before moving back out into the bedroom proper and sitting at her vanity. Hecate began the arduous process of pulling the pins out and letting her hair down. Once it was all down she pulled it all over one shoulder and grabbed her brush, running it from tip to root carefully and section by section. She gazed in the mirror to look at the bed with the three other women. Witches that she had an indefinite connection to now and would always have. They were all snuggled; the only thing amiss really was the fact that there was a pillow propping Julie on her side. Hecate frowned at that as she plaited her hair. 

With that task done she climbed back into the bed and pulled Mildred to her and closed her eyes again and focusing on her magic and how different it felt. She could feel magic that wasn’t hers. Her bondmates; Pippa and Julie, and Mildred she could tell them apart. It was a wonderful feeling and it made her smile. There was a change in the air; a signal of someone transferring in, and it made Hecate bristle.   
“What are you doing?” she hissed sitting up and turning around to see Arya with a tray in her hands and a tray floating behind her. Hecate almost felt bad. Arya had been flawless not one hair out of place when she had arrived. Now she just looked tired, her hair in disarray. 

“Bringing you food because you’ve all been asleep for three days now Mistress Hardbroom.” The small woman said as she set the trays down. Now Hecate let her eyes bulge out. 

“Three days?” she said. She felt as if she’d had a good nights sleep not three days of sleep. Arya nodded before slumping down in the vanity char and conjuring a table. 

“With all of your magic tied together healing Julie also pulled from the bond. Her awakened magic took almost too much, having never been used before. You all suffered from slight magical drainage, but she’s not in a coma anymore. This morning she rolled herself over. I wasn’t expecting any of you to awaken for some time still yet.” Arya stated as she magic four plates of food together and sent one to Hecate as her stomach growled loudly.

Mildred stirred in Hecate’s arms. Hecate smiled and sat up rubbing along Mildred’s back.

“Are you hungry Mildred?” Hecate asked softly as the girl stretched out. 

“Starved mu- Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred stuttered on what to call her potions mistress. She felt closer to her in a way but was nervous about how to act. She couldn’t explain what was different really just that it was. Hecate froze before clearing her throat and rising from the bed. Leading Mildred over to the conjured table, she showed her the bathroom door with a gesture and Mildred ran off. A soft call from Hecate telling the girl to walk, not run, startled the girl into walking quickly into the bathroom instead of running. 

Hecate made the girl a plate and set it in front of a seat before making herself a plate and began eating. Arya sat off to the side just observing her eyes drooping as she held a cup of tea. 

“Have you slept at all?” Hecate asked the woman as she looked away from her bondmates on the bed. Arya took a sip of her tea before shaking her head.

“I had to observe your recovery. I’ve not left these chambers.” She said looking over at the bed as there was a movement. Hecate felt a surge of anger.

“I’ll not have us be a spectacle for your amusement!” she hissed. Arya pulled herself to sit straight and glared back at Hecate. 

“You misunderstand. You are not a spectacle but someone had to watch over you and make sure you all didn’t fall into the coma with Julie As someone with experience in bonds of the soul I was elected. Also as the most powerful person here it was also logical that I watch over you. Excuse me for being concerned for your very lives!” Arya hissed back in anger and tiredness. Hecate felt chastened. Arya was very small and young looking so Hecate wasn’t too sure about the powerful part but she was too hungry to care as she inhaled her plate of food. Mildred arrived back from the bathroom and smiled at seeing her mum breathing on the bed where Pippa had turned over since she had left and was snoring softly hand in hand with Julie.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Hecate could say after she’d eaten a few bites of her breakfast. She didn’t feel like insulting the smaller woman. Mildred sat down and began eating the plate Hecate had made her a few minutes ago. The girl paid no mind to Arya as she observed the four others in the room. “Mildred, when you finish eating, you may shower and the pick a task to do either in here or in the sitting room.” The dark woman looked over her cup of coffee at the young girl. Mildred nodded and continued attacking her plate with gusto.

Arya smiled. The bond was strong and the days they had all been unconscious had allowed the bond to settle quite a bit. Now it was waiting for the other two women to wake up. Then the hard part would come into play. Arya just hoped that she could gain their trust.


End file.
